


Dinner

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha-12 Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Clint Cooks, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint cooks Christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

Clint was cooking dinner while Natasha chatted with Sharon Carter and Steve. They had decided to invite the couple for a dinner. Clint hoped for Steve to catch a break from his search of Bucky.

It had been a rough year for all of them. SHIELD's fall and then Ultron.

Steve came into the kitchen and asked, "Hey, do yo need some help."

Clint smiled at Steve and said, "Nope, almost done. You can tell the ladies that the dinner is ready."

Steve nodded and said, "So how does it feel that you are going to be a father ?"

Clint said, "Honestly terrifying. I didn't have a good father and I don't want to screw my child over."

Steve said, "You aren't your father. You and Natasha would be good parents."

Clint nodded and both men began to set the table.

Both the couples enjoyed a peaceful dinner, Clint's cooking and each others company.


End file.
